Peace Isnt Made to Last
by SpaceWolf40k
Summary: Cassidy grew up on a planet that had virtually no problems. When a fleet of Tyranids arrive the planet is almost devoured within days. Cassidy struggles to survive the ordeal by tagging along with a Space Wolf company that is there to help evacuate people
1. Chapter 1

Atargatis is a thriving world that sits on the outer rims of the Imperium. For hundreds of years the planet was bestowed peace. The government prides itself with knowing that its population is calm and easy to govern. The people do not like to break the rules and usually ignores anything unusual. It has been over two hundred years since the last event, the said event did not even last a week standard time. The people of Atargatis kept feeding themselves lies that nothing would ever happen to them.

The planet has raised a regiment of imperial guardsmen and sent them off to war. As of now the government is creating another regiment. They create it as reassurance to the people that if something does happen that they will have protection.

The PDF of Atargatis are small, not over a hundred men in each major city. The government of Atargatis is convinced that they shall live in peace for eternity, that the Emperor himself has blessed the planet with everlasting peace. It is this false sense of peace that will lead the planet to its death.

Kav is a lean boy with some muscular build. His face is unblemished and shaved. His black hair was cut short and spiked, giving him a gang look. He was at least 5'9 and weighed a healthy 180. Today he had a place to be so he briskly walked through the bustling city of Teris, the city he grew up.

Today was the day that he was going to be inducted into the gang his best friend Miles was part of. He gave off a wicked smile at the thought as he turned down another street closing on the place Miles told him to meet him. He thought of all the cool things he and Miles were going to do while in the gang. Steal things, mug some people, and even break into places. He was going to be so cool he thought to himself.

'Kav!'

His name pierced through his thoughts. He stopped walking, turned around, and watched as girl about his age raced down the street to him. 'Kav wait up!' the girl shouted. When she finally reached where Kav was standing she bent over huffing, out of breath.

'What do you want I'm busy' he said impatiently and waited for a response. The girl finally stood up, red in the face from running. 'I know where you're going I'm begging you please don't go.' A flash of anger flickered in his eyes 'How do you know!' he demanded. 'I found the note Miles gave you on your bed this morning.' His face began to flush red with anger and anger filled his eyes.

'Why were you in my room?' he growled. She hesitated for a moment before replying 'I'm worried about you' she confessed. His eyes lost their anger and his face returned to its normal pinkish color. The pair stood silent for a second before Kav finally spoke up.

'Don't worry about me ill be fine. I've wanted to do this for a while now and you know that.' He said smoothly. The girl did not reply and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He saw this, took a step forward, and wiped the tear away with a finger.

'I'm going to be fine you don't have to worry about me.' Moreover, he embraced the girl for a few seconds before letting her go. 'Go home sis and don't worry about me anymore ill be home before dinner. Make sure you don't tell mom or dad though.' The girl looked into his eyes, nodded before turning around, and started walking back the way she came. Kav watched his sister walk for a few seconds before turning and jogging off to the meeting place.

Kav ran for a few moments and after running down one more street ended up at the opening of an alley. Standing in the middle of the alley was a figure wearing rugged jeans and a blank white t-shirt. Kav waved at the figure 'heya Miles! How are you today?' he shouted and the questioned echoed down the alley. 'Stupid idiot' he hissed under his breath. He then waved back to Kav 'I'm doing okay hurry up!' he shouted. Kav walked into the alley and stopped when he faced his friend. 'I just wanna be sure I'm joining today right.' Kav asked

His friend Miles smiled 'oh you're joining today' he said. Kav's face brightened at this statement though missing the sinuous tone of Mile's voice. The pair walked the alley to its end where they entered an empty lot. At the end of the lot stood a huge storage building that had been deserted for years. Windows boarded up with spare pieces of wood. Some parts of the walls looked like a spare sheet of metal was all the separated the outside from the inside. The pair silently walked through the lot and approached a metal at the side of the large building. When they reached the door Kav went to open the door but Miles smacked his hand away from the doorknob. With a look of disappointment, he looked to his friend.

'When we get in there it's going to smell bad, very bad.' He said smiling 'it's the first test should you pass this test you move onto the next.' Kav took this in and nodded. Miles opened the door and the pair stepped into the building.

The smell that slammed into Kav was horrid. The most vile and putrid odor that he had ever smelled in his lifetime. He started to gag as he and Miles continued into the scarcely lit room. He could not see what was making the repulsive smell and he was sure he did not want to anyways. Suddenly Miles stopped and Kav slammed into his friend's back. Kav went sprawling onto the floor, the smell was even more intense on the floor and finally it overwhelmed him and he vomited onto the floor. Miles turned and looked down at his friend and laughed. 'What's so funny!' he yelled at Miles. He did not reply he just kept laughing. The entire room was then filled with blinding light.

Kav then finally saw what was making that horrid smell. Bodies. Hundreds and hundreds of bodies were pilled into mounds in the large room. All with grotesque wounds, some had no head or was missing a limb. Nausea overcame him again and he vomited again, when he looked back up to make sure that they were really bodies he noticed figures standing among the bodies. Some had green hair, some were bald some had hair dos that he could not have thought of in his entire life. They all had multiple piercings. He shook his head as he thought that they were all blue skinned. He rubbed his eyes and looked at them again and he knew they really did have blue skin. Utterly confused he looked to his friend Miles for an answer to all of this.

His mouth gaped open when he saw his friend was a faint bluish color as well. 'Kav there is someone I want you to meet' and he began to laugh. A roar drowned out the laugh and Kav lurched to his feet. He was in mid spin to flee when he caught sight of what made the deafening roar and it froze him in place.

A huge figure was rushing towards him with frightening speed. The figure was at least four heads taller then him and had four arms that ended in scything talons. It had a maw filled to the brim with pointed teeth. Its entire body was encased in a pale vomit colored carapace expect for the talons that were blood red. The giant thing let out another roar and Kav lost control of his bladder.

Kav finally forced himself to turn and run and ran five steps before he suddenly lost his balance and tumbled onto the ground. He looked to see what had made him fall. His eyes went wide, overwhelmed with terror. His left leg had been sheered off at the knee. He saw his leg a few inches away from him and a few feet away from the dismembered limb was the creature itself.

The creature then lifted its claw to finish him but then stopped and lowered its claw and let out a gurgle of noises. Miles then materialized at the thing's side. 'My master wants me to inform you what this is.' As he spoke, he waved his hand to the surroundings 'we are a genestealer cult that infiltrated this planet five years ago and since then, we have flourished. Your planet seems to overlook anything of the unusual so we could get away with really anything. We killed and killed and nothing happened. No guardsmen were hunting us. No space marines were dropping onto our heads. Just a week ago, we deemed it safe enough for the rest of the fleet to feed. Therefore, the call went out and anytime now the Hive Fleet shall arrive and feed.

He finished the speech with a sinister laugh 'this planet with its abundance of people will easily double the size of our fleet. Since your government has fooled itself to be at ever peace and has no need for military we shall consume this planet within days with minimal losses.'

Miles gurgled something to the huge being. The last thing Kav saw before the Genestealer Patriarch decapitated him with a swipe of its talons was the same smile Miles gave him when he told him he could join the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

It started to rain in Teris that afternoon so Cassidy ran the last block to her home. She flew up the stairs and burst through the door to get out of the now downpour. 

'I'm home' she yelled over the sound of the rain. She kicked off her shoes that landed with a wet plop. 'Honey its almost dinner time do you know where Kav is?' Cassidy looked to the clock that sat on the table next to the door and its dreadful arms said five o'clock… dinnertime. 'No mom I don't know where Kav is' she said her voice cracking when she said his name. Still in the hallway and still drenched she began to weep knowing something went wrong. Her moms face popped out from the kitchen 'oh honey, your soaking go get out of those wet cloths and into something dry. Supper is almost ready, dad and Kav are not home yet but they should be soon enough.'

Cassidy winced at Kav's name and slowly made her way up into her bedroom. She closed her door behind her and stood in the center of her dull room. A blue room filled with a bed, dresser, bookshelf, mirror, and lamp.

She stripped off her waterlogged cloths and slipped into a warm and baggy sweat suit. The suit was a dull and worn and the color was gray. This outfit she wore almost never, in truth she despised it…but today she felt like wearing it. She walked over to the mirror in her room and looked at her self. Her shoulder length blond hair was soaked. Her face was dripping wet, she picked up a towel that had ended up in her room and wiped her face and dried her hair.

She stood there drying and looking into the mirror. Looking into her dark blue eyes, almost as to find the answer why did this all happen. Why did this have to happen? Why did Kav have to join that gang? Kav is most likely dead she thought and a few more tears spilled from her eyes. She turned and threw the towel to the ground and began to walk towards the door. However, when she reached the door she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Spanning over the entire length of her shoulder blades was her brother's name. She found comfort that his name would be with her and walked out the door.

She made her way into the dinning room where her father and mother sat eating their meal without concern of where their son was. When she sat down her mother slid her a plate of food. On the plate was a roast of some sort and vrish, a local vegetable and the roast was probably grox meat.

Her mother stared at her for a few seconds 'honey are you wearing Kav's sweat suit?' her daughter looked into her eyes and nodded. 'Okay then, glad you found it, its large enough to keep you warm.' Again, her daughter just nodded. Her mother said no more and continued her conversation about one of their neighbors and how rude this neighbor was by never talking to them and just staring at them when they tried to talk.

She tried to eat but all she could think of was her brother. She was horrified that her parents still made no action to find out where their son was. She managed a few bites here and there but that was all she could muster. 'Can I be excused?' she said with a fragile sounding voice. Her parents stopped in their conversation 'of course honey, oh I hope your not coming down with something.' Her mother said. She rose from her chair and left her parents to finish their meal.

She reentered her dull room, walked over to her bed, and sat. She sat there for what seemed hours but in reality only a few minutes just thinking about what might have happened. After thinking of a few gruesome thoughts, she felt like she was going to throw up. She stood up to go to the bathroom to get a drink of water. She took one step and froze. A shriek pierced her head and she clamped her hands to her ears to block out the sound. A sudden pressure enclosed on her head and she wavered. She took a step back and plopped back down on her bed. The pressure increased and she screamed aloud before finally blacking out.

Images passed like a slide show in her head. Horrible images of disgusting creatures with multiple arms that ended in talons or blades. A few images passed showing some of the disgusting looking insect creatures holding organic looking guns. Their skin was a hardened exoskeleton that shined from being covered with blood. Human bodies were piled at the feet of the creatures. Some were cut to pieces others had limbs missing or deep gouges all over their bodies.

The pictures faded and she was suddenly standing in a large area with no structures. There was no grass everything was just black. She heard a scream and saw a person running towards her. It was her mother! 'Mom!' she shouted she took a step forward to run to her mother but froze in place as she watched a horrible event unfold in front of her.

A large black and red beetle like figure stood up and towered over her mother. It had four arms. Two held a large vile looking gun the other two ended in large glistening scythes that were as big as she was. The creature threw its large head back and roared. It took a step forward and swiped at her mother with one of its devilish blades. At first, nothing happened and her mother kept running. After a few steps, the top half of her mother fell and the legs kept running. Cassidy screamed the loudest she ever had.

'Cassidy run!' she heard and turned to see her father running towards her. 'No! Dad run away!' but it was too late and the large beetle saw him and swung its gun around to point at him. With a sound that reminded Cassidy of breaking glass, the gun fired. She saw that as the rounds pass her, they were oddly shaped crystals. She watched the crystals slam into her father. The first round tore his left arm off, the second ripped his right leg off at the thigh, the last round tore into his chest, and it exploded in a mess of gore. She slumped to her knees, and closed her eyes and waited for the feeling of the blade cutting into her or the crystals ripping her to shreds.

Death never came. She heard gunfire but it was not the odd glass breaking glass sound it was more of a whine. She opened her eyes to see men surging past her all wearing suits. She had seen these suits before but she could not remember. Then it hit her these were imperial guard suits. She smiled thanking the government for creating such an awesome fighting force. She watched as the men fired their weapons into the giant beetle. She watched as bright red lasers burst from the barrel of their guns and cut into the beetle. The giant creature roared but it was not a roar of pain.

Cassidy turned her attention to a rumbling that came from behind her. What she saw made her sick to her stomach Bounding at her and the guardsmen were thousands of bug looking organisms all with razor sharp claws and hideous looking guns. The organisms that had guns fired as they charged. She heard screams of pain and looked to see small worms burrowing into multiple guardsmen.

She made her self stand and began to run through the mob of men. All around her the guards dropped. Grotesque wounds caused by those worms. Flashes of chitin passed her and the bugs themselves were running within the group of men. Creatures half the size of men darted through the guardsmen. Lashing out with their deadly arms and firing directly into men with their guns. Limbs and heads flew into the air. She saw an unfortunate guardsman hit with a green liquid and his body melted within seconds. The ground she ran on became slick with human blood.

After a few seconds, she finally stopped running as she noticed that they were all dead. Every guardsman lay dead or dieing at her feet. The swarm of bugs though still pushed forward filled with bloodlust. Ahead of the swarm she saw why, people tons and tons of people were running from the swarm. The bloodbath began as the horde slammed into the mass of civilians. She began to cry as she watched the merciless slaughter. The sound of killing was blocked out by the sound of gunfire.

She wept more openly as she knew that these guardsmen were going to die as well. However, this time the sound was more intense more focused sounding. At some points, the whine would be drowned out by sharp cracks. She watched as the wall of fire mowed down the mass of creatures. Some fell with multiple holes burned into their bodies. Some exploded from the amount of fire that was poured into them. Her ears were then assaulted by the sounds of explosions. She stared in awe as large blossoms of fire erupted in the midst of the bugs.

Through the intense fire, she heard shuffling next to hear and turned. In horror, she screamed as a bug the size of a man launched itself at her. At the last second its head exploded showering her with blood and brain matter. Behind the dead bug was a large figure lowering its gun. The figure was huge at least a full meter taller then her. As the figure approached, she noticed he looked like he himself was encased in carapace but it looked much harder. Its color was a blue-gray and on the knees and shoulder was an emblem of a wolf.

The figure walked up to her and looked down at her with fearless eyes. The figure's face as old and leathery looking and a scar ran from the right temple down to the left side of his chin. His hair was jet black and was cropped short. She looked past him and saw men that were encased in the same color armor rush buy firing their thundering weapons. Among them were normal sized men that wore guardsmen suits but these were a different color then the Atargatis's guardsmen. Their uniforms were black with spots of dark red. Each of the men's faces were focused, not a questioning or cowardly look among them.

'Cass you need to wake up now' her eyes widened, as she knew this voice she turned back to the giant that stood in front of her 'Kav?' she questioned. The giant nodded and she began to cry. 'Cass listen to me you have to get out of Teris now! Try and get mom and dad to go to the capital city do whatever it takes but just get them out of Teris.' His voice was strong and confident 'why?' she cried out 'something is coming and if you don't get out of Teris you will die so please listen to me and get out.' he pleaded desperately she nodded and a single tear fell from her eye. The figure stepped forward and wiped the tear from her face with a large armored finger and then she was embraced by the figure 'Cass, please wake up I don't want you to see this anymore'

Cassidy awoke on her bed screaming at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassidy jolted up from her bed and looked around her room half expecting a bug to jump at her again. After be satisfied there were no bugs she bolted from here room to find her parents. 'Mom! Dad!' she flew through the house yelling 'honey calm down its ten at night be quiet' called her mother from the den of the house. 

Cassidy ran into the den to find her mother and father reading their books. 'Mom! Dad! We have to leave now!' she shouted at them both looked up from their books with inquisitive looks on their faces 'why do we have to leave?' her father questioned. She faltered in her attempt to persuade them. Realizing that she was trying to make them leave their home over a dream.

The images of her mother being cut in half and the odd crystals tearing her father apart drifted into her head. It was not a dream she convinced herself and went on even more convinced.

'I had a dream… you and dad were killed by these bugs. But it wasn't just you the guardsmen and everyone else on the planet was slaughtered.' Her parents sat silent for a moment then burst into laughter. 'You want us to leave everything we own just because you had a nightmare?' her mother said while laughing.

'It was more then a dream' she yelled in anger, silencing the laughter. Her anger subsided and sadness filled her. 'Kav was in the dream to… but he wasn't himself, he spoke through someone else.' Her mother got up from her chair and embraced her daughter. 'Its okay Cassidy, we will find Kav tomorrow. I'm sure he is just spending the night at a friends house.' Embraced in her mother's arms she realized how stupid she must of sounded. It was just a nightmare caused by Kav disappearing. _'Something is coming and if you don't get out of Teris you will die so please listen to me and get out.'_ Kav's rang out in her head and she pushed her mother away from her.

'If you don't want to listen to me thats fine! You can stay and die but I'm not going to!' and she turned and ran towards her parents room. When she reached the door, she fumbled with the doorknob for a moment before opening the door and quickly darting to her father's dresser. After opening the bottom drawer her arm plunged into the drawer and rummaged around for what she was looking for. Smiling she drew out her prize, her fathers las-pistol. Her father was a great hunter with any weapon. It was fortunate that he was so skilled with the pistol or she might not have it now.

She tucked the weapon into her pants the hilt resting on her pant's lip. She covered it with her shirt. Her arm plunged back into the drawer, withdrawing a few clips for the gun, she stuffed them in her pocket. She slammed the drawer closed and raced out of the room. She stopped in the den to see her parents paid her no heed and went back to reading. 'Last chance to leave with me' she said while reading her mother said 'honey, I'm telling you there is nothing to worry about.' Without another word Cassidy put on her shoes and ran outside into the rainy night

She ran threw the city as fast as her drenched legs would carry her. Her brother's words still fresh in her mind_. 'Cass listen to me you have to get out of Teris now! Try and get mom and dad to go to the capital city do whatever it takes but just get them out of Teris.'_ I tried to get mom and dad out, they wont leave with me so I go alone she thought to herself.

She felt like crying for leaving her parents but she could not bring herself to do so. By the time she reached the transportation hub, she was drenched. She ran through the revolving doors and entered a silent waiting room. Across the room from where she stood a single man sat behind a glass wall reading a book. She rushed over to the man 'I have to get to Strivium!' she said while still trying to catch her breath. The man jumped at hearing her voice and almost fell off the stool he was perched on 'damn girl' he said laughing 'you scared me half to death' she tried to smile but could not. 'So going to Strivium? At this hour?' he questioned and she nodded 'well sorry but we don't have any buses that go there'

Her heart sank. She was condemned to die here. 'Yea, no buses straight there at this time but we have one bus that goes to two other cities then the capital would you like a ticket?' she perked up 'yea I would love that' better then nothing she thought. 'Twelve credits' he said. Realization struck her like a rock to her head. 'I didn't bring any credits' she squeaked, her eyes filling with tears. The man sighed and rubbed his chin. 'Alright listen, I can't stand girls crying so if you stop ill let you get a ticket.' Her face split revealing the biggest smile she ever cracked. After getting the ticket and being pointed towards the awaiting bus she ran towards her transportation but then stopped and waved to the man who waved back 'Emperor protect you' she said under her breath and ran to the awaiting bus.

Sitting alone on the entire bus she started to get sleepy. Sitting at her seat, she watched the landscape speed by. Exhaustion caught up with her and she slumped in her seat. She looked behind her and saw the wide silhouette of Teris standing against black sky. 'Goodbye mom and dad, the Emperor protects' she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

A few moments later, a lightning bolt cracked the sky in half, illuminating the night sky. Should Cassidy stayed awake for a few more moments she would of saw the awesome display of nature. She also would of saw the hundreds of objects falling from the sky and landing amongst the city.

While she slept, she dreamed of the armored men again. They were fighting alongside the men in black and red again. This time though they fought an uncountable number of bugs. She ran amongst the carnage looking for the one that Kav spoke through in her recent dream. She spotted an armored figure a top a mound of bugs bearing claws on each fist that glowed blue and crackled with power. She watched as bug after bug leapt at the figure to be dissected by the glowing claws. She smiled and knew he was the man that Kav spoke to her through. The giant stuck down another bug then stopped in his frenzy of killing, the blue glow fading from his weapons.

He titled his head back and took up a howl that pierced the battlefield. The other armored giants took up the howl as they fought. She took a few steps closer to the figure but stopped in her tracks. The man was violently shaking. He slowly stopped shaking except for a twitch or two. Two bugs the size of small cars charged him raising their blades to strike him down. With a roar that shook Cassidy to her bones the man launched himself at the first bug crashing into it full speed.

They tumbled to the ground and Cassidy saw the man lift his arm and plunge the claws repeatedly into the body of the bug. Stab after stab the bug finally stopped squirming and the man jumped to his feet to face the second car size bug. The second bug lowered its head and screeched at the figure. In a movement that she could not even follow with her eyes the figure leapt forward and drove his right claw into the underside of the bugs head while the left claw punched through the left side of the head. The body jerked a few times the came to a stop. The figure threw the body away from him and let out another feral howl.

Once the howl was finished, the man approached her and stopped a few feet from her. She stared into the yellow eyes expecting to find hate and bloodlust. Instead, she found justice and power. She half expected the man to cut her in half with his crackling claws. The slash never came and the weapon's blue glow faded along with the yellow eyes. The yellow eyes were replaced with dark black eyes.

'They come' the man said. 'Who come?' she finally asked. 'The tyranids' the figure replied. At first, she wondered about whom he meant but then realized its what these men called the bugs. 'They will come and devour everything on this planet. We are coming but we wont be able to save everyone. Most likely not even you wont survive.' The man said in a confident sounding voice. 'No!' she screamed at it 'I will survive! I'm heading to the capital as we speak.' The man shook his head 'we' he said as he waved his clawed hand to the other giants around him 'Wont be at the capital, that is the first place the tyranids will land. To land there is suicide. We are landing at a town farther away from the capital. Everyone there is dead to us. If you wish to die continue to the capital, if you wish to live get off at the next town.' The armored man said.

Cassidy woke to find the driver of the bus shaking her lightly. 'Were at the first town get off and stretch your legs'


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy stepped off the bus into the sunlight. She turned to the bus driver standing at her side 'what time is it?' the driver looked at his wrist. 'Noon' he replied she nodded and surveyed her surroundings. She recognized the town as Arim, a town her family had been to a few times in the past. She started to walk to the bus when the driver called to her 'make sure your back in a few hours so we can get going.' She waved to him as she continued to walk.

She strolled through the town looking at everything, taking every detail in. The small birds flying to and from, the smell of people cooking out in the open, all of it was so familiar to her. She looked at a building to her right. It was a large government building her parents often went to while here and she realized where she was. She took off at a sprint running down the street. As she ran she saw people going on with there lives, oblivious that there was something coming to Atargatis.

She came to the end of the street and took a sharp right at the corner and stopped. In front of her was a huge metal gate and beyond it were large grassy hills with people milling around on them. She looked up to stare at the gate. A top the gate sat the name Arim Park. She had been here before with Kav when they wanted to get away from their parents while they went to that boring government building.

She rushed into the park and silently walked the laid out path. She passed by a pond with people swimming in it. A memory of her and Kav swimming in the same pond entered her head.

She shook her head to clear it of the memory. She continued on passing a family that was sitting on a blanket eating some food. She watched the family for a moment and the little girl that was sitting on the blanket waved. Without waving back, she continued on her walk. The path made a right and she followed it and came to a green bench.

Another memory entered her head. While at this park, when she was just eight and Kav was eleven. A boy, older then Cassidy stole her doll and Kav sat her on this bench and told her to stay there. Kav then ran off and five minutes later came back with her doll in his hand and a black ring around his left eye. She leapt from the bench and hugged him for what seemed for hours.

The memory was too much and she sat down on the bench and started to cry. A couple passed in front of her and was about to ask her what was wrong when a screech shattered the sound of sobs. Cassidy clamped her hands to her ears again and awaited the blackout. It never came. She was shocked to see that the couple in front of her had their hands to their ears as well. When the screech subsided, she looked to the couple 'you heard that too right?' she asked and the couple nodded.

All hell broke those in a matter of seconds after that screech.

Cassidy stood up as she heard an inhumane screech. This was not the same screech as before but it was similar. Across the park she watched as people crested hills in full flight. Some tripped and tumbled down the hills. Some got up, some laid motionless at the bottom of the hills. 'What are they running from?' she questioned aloud.

Her question was answered as multiple insect looking organisms crested the hill in pursuit of the fleeing people. 'Emperor's blood' she whispered. The tyranids were here.

She pulled the las-pistol from her pants and began to retrace the path to the gate. While running, she noticed the couple was following her. 'Keep up' she yelled at them. She ran down the path at full speed looking in both directions watching for stalking bugs. She passed the blanket the family had been eating on moments ago and now it was covered in blood. She looked a little farther from the blanket and spotted the body of the young girl face down in the grass. She suppressed a gasp and kept running as fast as her legs would carry her.

She passed the pond and heard a shriek from behind. She turned and watched as bug half the size of a human tackled into the girl following her. The bug and women tumbled into a heap of flesh and carapace. The guy yelled in anger and charged the bug. As he reached the tussling pair, a second bug crested the hill next to them and slammed full speed into him. Cassidy heard a sick snap as the bug collided with the man and she watched as the man and bug went tumbling into the pond. By that time the women was dead, she had been split open from her left collarbone to the right side of her pelvis. That same bug now charged Cassidy and she screamed and fired her pistol. The first shot went wild soaring over the tyranid's shoulder. She fired four more shots. The first missed again the others burned into the creature's armor shell. Still it charged, She repetitively fired and finally it went down at her feet. Holes dotted the entire front of the body.

Gasping for air and filled with adrenaline she sped off to the gate. She reached it just in time as more bugs flooded into the park. She was about to run into the street but she stopped. They were everywhere, the tyranids were on the street killing everyone that they came across. They were on and in the buildings. She witnessed a man jumping from his third story window to escape the bugs and to die smashing into the ground. _We are landing at a town farther away from the capital._ The man's words entered her head and she wished he would of been more specific as to which town they were landing. A screech from the park told her it was time to get to the bus. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the scenes of death everywhere. Limbs were scattered everywhere in the streets, numerous bodies littered the street as well with an assortment of fatal wounds. She turned to go down the street she originally came from and a bug leapt at her. She raised and fired the pistol with speed she never knew she had. The shot burrowed into the tyranid's skull and it smashed into the ground. A thought entered her head, where were the PDF forces? If on cue gunfire echoed from what sounded like a few blocks away. The gunfire continued for a few seconds before stopping. She knew that was a bad sign and pushed herself to move faster.

Finally, the bus was in sight, the driver in the seat waving to her. She was going to make. A few thunderous footsteps sounded near her. A large black and red beetle slammed into the bus. Using its large blades, it flung the bus as if it weighed nothing. The bus smashed into a building and exploded.

She froze on spot. Her bus was just destroyed, her only means of getting to the next town and probably salvation. In the smoke, she saw the silhouette of the giant beetle. She pointed her pistol at it and opened fire on it. She kept firing until the gun was overheated and refused to fire. The beetle burst from the smoke roaring in rage. Its monstrous legs ate up the space between her and it.

Here is where I will die, she thought.

Suddenly she heard a new sound. Shrieks pierced her hearing but she noticed these were different from the bug's screech. Objects blew by her and slammed into the giant bug engulfing it in explosions. Overhead she heard multiple roars but she could not see what made the sound because of the smoke.

Gunfire suddenly deafened her ears and figures burst from the smoke overhead and gracefully landed on the ground and continued to fire. The large bug screamed in pain as chunks of meat exploded from it. It let out one last mighty roar and collapsed into a heap in the middle of the street.

As quickly as the figures arrived they disappeared, darting into the smoke. She stood in the smoke not certain as to what just happened. A breeze swept into the town and the smoke went with it. Standing across from Cassidy were two figures in gray armor. One carried a long spear and had his brown hair pulled into a long ponytail. The other bared crackling claws on each fist, his hair was black and cropped short. The two were caught up in a conversation. Cassidy tried to call out but could not find her voice so instead she ran to the giants in gray armor with a wolfs head on their shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

She was only half across the street when the wolf carrying the spear swung his weapon at her. She stopped running and stood a few feet away from the pair, the spear a few inches from her chest. At such close range she could see that the man holding the spear wore very bulky looking armor. The figure with the claws was huge easily a meter taller then her. 

'What do we have here?' the giant with the spear said 'a genestealer perhaps?' he looked at her face and the spear lowered a few inches but then lifter back into place. 'Lord she looks like' the man started to say but was quieted by the larger man holding up his hand. 'I know' came the calm and rough voice of the tall man.

He took a few steps towards her and put his hand on the second man's spear lowering it. 'Lord don't!' the second man said. The taller man looked at the second and growled fiercely and the man went to his knees 'forgive me Lord I over step my boundaries' the figure sighed 'get up you know you don't have to do that Regorik.' The man named Regorik stood up 'sorry Lord Serik' shaking his head Serik looked back to her.

'Who are you and what are you doing here girl?' asked Serik.

'I was traveling to the capital because of the tyranids. My name is Cassidy by the way' Serik titled his head in a questioning look 'how do you know the name of these things?' he said pointing to the giant carcass of the bug laying in the street.

'I was warned about them by my brother.' She said keeping the sadness out of her voice.

'Where is your brother now?' questioned the tall man.

'Dead' came the simple reply.

'How did he die?'

'I don't know'

She could not keep the sadness out of her voice this time and a few tears fell from her eyes.

The pair stood in the street in awkward silence. Explosions echoed in the town followed by chattering gunfire. Regorik put his fingers to his ears as if hearing something. 'Lord the others are engaging we should be there with them for the plan to be pulled off' Regorik said. Serik nodded and started to sprint off, Regorik at his side.

'Wait!' she yelled after them but they kept going 'you told me to come here!'

That stopped them and they walked back to her. 'How did I tell you to come here?' Serik questioned. 'I just met you. In addition, it was mere coincidence that the fleet we were with received a distress signal from your planet. So explain yourself to me before I declare you did this by sorcery and kill you'

'It was in a dream' she said 'I had a dream where the tyranids were here and were killing everyone. Then you your men along with men in black and red guardsmen suits fought the bugs. You yourself saved me from one of the bugs. My brother then spoke through you and told me to go to the Capital. I got on a bus and came here. While on the bus, I had a dream and you spoke to me there yourself telling me that you wouldn't land at the capital because the tyranids would go there first. You said that you were landing at a town farther away and if I wanted to live I would get off the bus at the next town.'

Done with her speech the two men gave each other questioned looks. 'How do I know that you did not just make that up? Tell me something that would make me know that I told you to get off here.'

Shocked by the demand of more information she searched her head franticly for something that would show the man that he had spoke to her. She then remembered something.

'In my second dream you were fighting again and this time something was different you fought much differently then before. When you spoke to me I saw your eyes go from yellow to black.'

'That is enough' said Serik 'I believe you that I spoke to you. Only my company of wolves knows that secret and one other person.' Serik looked to Regorik who just shrugged. 'What do we do with her Lord? He asked

'Well we are here to save as many people as we can. Come along with us and keep close we don't want you being picked off by a lictor or stray gaunt.'

The wolves started to sprint and Cassidy tried to keep up but they easily out paced her in a few moments. Noticing this, Serik hefted her onto his back and sprinted full speed to the park where Cassidy just came from and where Serik's Wolves were now fighting a fierce battle with the tyranids.

On the back of Serik she was able to see more of the carnage. Bodies laid everywhere, some were missing limbs others bled from gaping holes in their chests or stomachs. Others had half of their body melted away. None of this bothered Cassidy anymore after seeing so much death she was accustomed to it now.

As they approached the park bodies of the tyranids were sprawled all over the ground. Some were cut open, leaking ichor all over the ground. Others had great chunks of meat blown out of them.

Cassidy heard a growl come from Serik's side and realized it was Regorik. She leaned down and whispered into Serik's ear 'why is he growling?' Serik laughed and Regorik glanced at Cassidy 'lass don't be afraid to ask me something I don't bite. Not humans anyways' she stared at Regorik for a moment 'how did you hear me?' she asked he raised his finger and tapped his ear. 'Lass we space wolves have acute hearing and smell. And my Lord has a special gift but he doesn't like to talk about it'

'Why not?' she asked

'Because' came the growling voice of Serik and Cassidy let the conversation die there

The trio reached the gate and Cassidy hopped off Serik's back. Cassidy stared in shock at the park. What was once a green and beautiful landscape was now a field of dead tyranids. The grass which was once green was now red and black from the amount of blood and ichor that was being spilled in the park. Gunfire was heard coming from the center of the park along with shrieks of pain and death screams.

The two space wolves smiled and looked eager to join in the battle. Serik turned to Cassidy 'are you ready for this? You may not survive.' He said bluntly. She nodded 'I need a weapon though, my pistol wont be enough' Serik thought for a moment 'Regorik give her your combat knife' after a few grumbles Regorik pulled out his combat knife and handed it to Cassidy. To her it was the size of a short sword and weighed almost forty pounds. 'That is the only thing we really can offer you but please don't try and actually fight just stay near us and we will keep you safe.' She nodded once again and the trio raced into the park.

Passing numerous amounts of tyranid bodies and the occasional space wolf body they finally reached a tall hill and looked for the source of gunfire. Cassidy saw it first, near the pond were over twenty giants in gray armor fighting hundreds of tyranids of different sizes and shapes. Serik patted her on the shoulder reassuringly 'there seems to be not enough of them' Cassidy said Regorik glared at her but Serik simply said 'they are space marines twenty of them are an equivalence of twenty thousand imperial guard.'

'Lets go already my spear lusts for tyranid blood.' Serik's blue claws began to glow blue and crackle 'lets go and Reeva stay close to me'


End file.
